Días normales, asuntos normales
by Gaby007
Summary: "Ni una Hyuuga ni una Haruno, solo Uzumaki y Uchiha, Uchiha y Uzumaki."Sasuke es gay, y él lo sabe, basta con recordar aquellos momentos con Naruto como para saberlo con seguridad. Lo afirma y lo reafirma, el es gay, le gusta Naruto y ojalá Naruto no mienta cuando dice que es mutuo, o se irá muy mal a ese perdedor. SasuNaruSasu YAOI/Contenido Homosexual.


_Los personajes que en esta pequeña historia se muestran, no son mios, si no de Masashi Kishimoto, directamente del manga de Naruto. Paz entre fandoms, y por supuesto, ¡disfrutad mucho del SasuNaru y el NaruSasu, que las energías no se agoten!_

_Usura dijo que no era necesario el lemon, y por eso no hay, quejas ir con ella que yo estoy libre de pecado. (?_

_Alerta de claros __**spoilers **__sobre el capítulo del manga 700, si aún no vas al día con todo el manga de Naruto, esto será mucho para ti. _

_Por cierto, la historia es mía, no plagio. Eso es literalmente ilegal. (?_

**Días normales, asuntos normales. **

_**The Last.**_

— ¡Ya, deja de correr, maldición!

— ¡Mamá, que me quiere pegar~!

— ¡N-Naruto-kun, d-deja que Bolt-chan venga a… sentarse! —Aquélla voz sonó ligeramente aguda, la pobre chica no estaba acostumbrada a gritar, pero gritar era algo muy normal en esa casa, y solo para tranquilizar a ese par de rubios. Aunque no funcionara siempre, por no decir nunca.

— ¿Pueden ya dejar de pelear? ¡Mamá y yo nos hemos esmerado, muuh! —Y después de aquella afeminada voz, sonó un poco mas chillona e infantil, llena de reproche y perteneciente a una niña que no hacia nada más que hacer pucheros.

Naruto estaba corriendo detrás de un pequeño rubio, de no más de 9 años. Le había robado en la cara su ración de onigiri, se las había guardado en los bolsillos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y también había robado su tortita de desayuno. ¡¿Cómo podía disfrutar tranquilamente del desayuno de su mujer si su pequeña creación rubia le quitaba así su comida?! Lo peor, era que lo hacía en su cara, y ese pequeño era rápido para sus reflejos cuando acababa de despertar. ¡Pero qué vergüenza!

— ¡Hya! —Bolt pasó por debajo de la mesa, rápidamente Hinata tomó el borde con sus manos para mantenerla firme, pues la mesa dio un salto increíble cuando la espalda del hermano mayor chocó contra la parte baja de la mesa. — N-Naruto, no hag- —Muy tarde, pasa un rubio debajo de la mesa y allá va el otro a hacer lo mismo, casi tirando los platos de encima.

El florero se tambaleó ligeramente, Hinata lo miró fijamente. Pero nada malo sucedió, el florero no calló ni se estrelló a nada.

— Mamá, ¿Por qué papá y Bolt-nii no se pueden llevar mejor?

Los ojos perla de Hinata miraron los ojos zafiro de su pequeña Himawari, después volvieron a ver a su esposo, aún persiguiendo al menor, juraba que esos dos estaban a punto de correr por las paredes y tirar cada uno de los cuadros cuidadosamente alineados por la peli-perla.

— Sus personalidades son tan… similares, que no se toleran el uno al o-otro… —Su tartamudeo había mejorado con los años, Hinata no era la misma de antes, pero aún así no era muy diferente. Pequeños cambios, ser esposa de un hombre tan optimista como Naruto ayudaba bastante.

Ambas mujeres se limitaron a seguir comiendo, esa mañana ni Naruto ni Bolt pudieron desayunar, el onigiri en los bolsillos del rubio menor se había deshecho como era de esperarse. Y la tortita estaba ya fría. Naruto se lamentó mucho, no se le ocurrió acudir a la cocina para sacar un ramen instantáneo como su hijo lo hizo si no hasta después.

**Gaby007~ / Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007**

Miraba fijamente el techo frente a él. No sentía a Sakura a su lado, mejor para él. ¿Le agradaba eso? No, pero fue la forma más sencilla de conseguir un heredero. Sakura era una chica lista, y físicamente fuerte, aunque no podía creer que la chica haya caído una vez más en sus garras.

¿Es que tan bueno estaba?

Sasuke tenía un ego muy grande e hinchado, como para que una chica tan lista pero a la vez tan tonta como Sakura aceptara estar a su lado al instante de preguntarle si quería darle un hijo era cuestión de orgullo para el Uchiha, aunque no era precisamente lo que quería. Él no pidió casarse, ¿Por qué demonios está entonces con un anillo en su dedo anular? ¿Por qué despierta en una cama en donde ha dormido con Sakura?

Solo la tocó una vez, mas que placentero fue algo aburrido, a secas, tardó mucho en que su _'Sasu-Chan'_ se levantara, por suerte solo bastó con una primera y última vez, si no fuera por la inteligencia del Uchiha al esperar los días fértiles de la peli-rosa seguramente habrían pasado por lo mismo más de una vez, y él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar una segunda o tercera vez.

¿Para qué?

Sasuke es gay, y él lo sabe, basta con recordar aquellos momentos con Naruto como para saberlo con seguridad. Lo afirma y lo reafirma, el es gay, le gusta Naruto y ojalá Naruto no mienta cuando dice que es mutuo, o se irá muy mal a ese perdedor.

Con solo engendrar a Sarada tenía, y encima la chica sale d_efectuosa._ Ya sabía que el Clan Haruno no era tan famoso por sus poderosos genes, no tenía pensado que ese asunto afectaría. Sarada fue un intento, por así decirlo, de un futuro Uchiha perfecto, y salió mal. ¡Es una vergüenza que un Uchiha use _lentes_! ¿Qué acaso Sakura estuvo con Sai y él no se ha enterado? Aún se negaba a aceptar que él había hecho las cosas mal, y aunque Sai esté con la Yamanaka nada es seguro. Si es así, es una vergüenza para él, pero no irá por un segundo intento.

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvearon hacia abajo, sus manos se entrelazaron detrás de su cabeza, su mirada no se fue del techo de esa habitación. Seguro sería más cómodo si Naruto estuviera allí, besándole el cuello, la pierna, el pie, la muñeca, los labios… Tenerlo literalmente a sus pies, eso es del completo gusto del Uchiha. Mejor que el interior de una mujer, era sentirse apretado por Naruto, o sentirlo dentro, ¿Qué más daba? Para darse placer no había nunca un orden, disfruta por igual, aunque el inicio fue doloroso.

Movió ligeramente los dedos de su _mano izquierda. _Gracias a la Hokage, y usando de base las células de Hashirama, tanto él como Naruto habían podido recuperar su brazo, no era lo mismo que antes pero… era mejor que nada, vivir sin brazo seria como estar desprotegido ante el mundo, o eso pensaría si no fuera tan bueno en el genjutsu.

Al poco rato, ya se había levantado para dirigirse hacia el baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer hoy, como principal pasar un rato con su hija. Si Sakura quiere que limpie, Sasuke no es un machista o algo parecido como para tenerla trabajando en la limpieza, que no le preste más atención de la necesaria era una cosa completamente distinta.

Ya más tarde podría encontrarse con Naruto, antes las compras con Sarada.

¿Cómo despertará Naruto, lo recordará a él tanto como Sasuke lo recuerda al despertar en una cama con una _mujer_?

**Gaby007~ / Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007**

La pelinegra presionaba cuidadosamente un tomate, con la intención de comprobar la suavidad y textura de la piel de dicho alimento. A papá le gustan los tomates en buen estado, y ella comparte ese gusto. Mientras más maduros y perfectamente redondos mejor. Mientras Sarada elegía solo a los mejores, de vez en cuando acomodándose aquellos lentes cuyo marco le quedaba ligeramente grandes, Sasuke buscaba la mejor lechuga, se tomaba su tiempo para examinar cada simple detalle, pero alzó su vista cuando una presencia bastante familiar se hacía presente.

Naruto caminaba por la calle, entre todas las personas reconoció al alto rubio, alto y bastante bien parecido. Los ojos obsidiana brillaron ligeramente, se enderezó e ignoró al resto, simplemente vio a Naruto. Tomándolo de la mano, tenía a aquélla pequeña de cabello azul obscuro, y cargando en sus hombros a aquél rubio; ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocerle, y puede afirmar que ese rubio es tan parecido a Naruto en muchos aspectos. Ocultó sus dos manos bajo su capa, sus pies comenzaron a moverse sin pensarlo, Sarada podía cuidarse estando sola y era una chica bastante inteligente, se puede decir que algo bueno de Sakura se heredó en aquélla niña, sin duda mejor a que saliera tan molesta como la peli-rosa. La primer persona en notarle fue aquella niña con un nombre tan agradable.

《Que nombre tan agradable, lástima por la madre.》

Sasuke era una persona sumamente rencorosa, pero por un lado entendió a Naruto. Él también quería descendencia, hizo lo mismo que él.

《Solo ha elegido a Hinata porque me he llevado a Sakura.》pensó con cierto fastidio, ¿tuvo que ser la Hyuga? Nunca le dirigió palabra, nunca. Ni siquiera en la boda que tuvo con Naruto. ¿Qué hizo? Se llevó a_l novio_ a los baños para darle su regalo, al menos esa noche tuvo la seguridad de que Naruto no tuvo sexo con una mujer, con e_sa._

Oh, pero esos dos niños, de distintas edades encima, le hacen saber que no fue solo una vez como él.

Bastardo.

— Oe, dobe. —Llamó a su punto de interés, la niña ya estaba buscando con la mirada a su hija. Bajó unos segundos la mirada, solo para indicarle una dirección: la frutería; y la pequeña pidió permiso con la mirada, Naruto asintió y ella salió corriendo en busca de su amiga. Boruto por otro lado se quedó con las ganas, mirándole a él con reto.

Un Naruto pequeño, sin duda alguna, es un alivio que la ciega no haya aparecido con sus genes en ese niño, para tener la poca edad que tiene ya muestra un sorprendente parecido a Naruto. No sabe si eso es de su agrado o no-

— Sasuke, ¿de compras? —El rubio mayor bajó al menor de sus hombros, pero este rápidamente se abrazó a su pierna y miró a su alrededor. Esto pasó desapercibido para los dos adultos.

La mirada. ¿Qué tanto puede expresar la mirada?

Muchas cosas, sin duda. Sentimientos de dolor, agonía, felicidad, plenitud, seducción… Y vaya que Sasuke sabe darle de aquéllas miradas a Naruto, se la estaba dando ahora mismo.

Naruto sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y puso recta su espalda, mostrando con orgullo que ahora era más alto que el Uchiha, pero las cosas no eran tan diferentes a como lo fueron hace tres años.

La mirada, una simple mirada puede expresar mucho, saber sobre cada persona, ver la seguridad o inseguridad de cada una de ellas, saber que si desvía la mirada esa persona se siente solitaria e insegura o si se ríe lo mismo. Y esa mirada zafiro le devolvía a Sasuke aquélla seducción, con él no era nada cohibido, a Sasuke le había enseñado una faceta totalmente nueva, animal, interesante… Que a esa frígida Hyuga seguramente no ha visto, o eso esperaba Sasuke.

— Se acabó mi dotación de tomates, las plantas no han dado sus frutos; aún no es temporada. —Explicó el Uchiha de forma simple, los ojos de Naruto brillaron por unos segundos en diversión.

Sasuke y su adoración a los tomates, Naruto odiaba mucho las verduras y eso implicaba los tomates, no es un rasgo en común que comparta con el de cabellos azabaches.

— ¿Qué tal Sakura-Chan? —Naruto se aclaró la garganta, por unos segundos no fueron nada más que él y Sasuke, el resto no existía.

— Bien. —A la mierda, no lo sabe, y no le importa mucho. — ¿Y qué tal la Hyuga? —Otro tema que no le interesaba mucho, quizá esa chica tenga a Naruto solo por las mañanas y muy pocas noches, él lo tiene de tiempo completo, y eso es un orgullo para él.

Al menos es sincero.

— También está bien. Esta mañana llevó a Himawari a la tumba de Neji para cambiar flores, se le veía algo melancólica.

— Ya veo.

— Sí…

Ambos desviaron la mirada unos segundos, pero la sonrisa no se había ido de los labios de Naruto. Mientras tanto, el rostro de Sasuke seguía tan sereno como siempre, impenetrable. Aquél rostro era tan duro que parecía hecho a base de duros puñetazos para endurecerlo así. Una cosa más que a Naruto le gustaba, pero no lo diría en voz alta. Solo alimentaría el ego del Uchiha, y de él ya tiene suficiente.

Boruto, por otro lado, solo seguía aferrado a su pierna, parecía sigiloso a su alrededor, y es que no era para más. A pesar de su muy corta edad, no es una sorpresa para él el sentirse vigilado siempre por una peculiar niña con lentes, hija del hombre que hablaba con su padre. Pero para un niño con el típico pensamiento de que las chicas son repulsivas, excepto su hermana, era un terror saber que ha captado la atención de una, una niña muy rara, como ese hombre. Los dos son raros. Su padre no, quizá si le prestara más atención a él sería un mejor padre, pero al menos no es un rarito.

Para él, si Sasuke está cerca Sarada también, y si Sasuke no está cerca Sarada igual está cerca.

De nuevo se miraron, negro y azul eléctrico chispearon entre ellos, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

— ¡Venga, Akamaru, camina ya, perro flojo! ¡No puedo arrastrarte por siempre!

Y la magia se rompió en ese momento, Kiba tenia sus manos aferradas al cuello de Akamaru, pero este insistía en ir a otra dirección.

Naruto tuvo que disculparse, sonreir de forma ligeramente ansiosa y buscar a su hija para seguir con su camino, si deja de prestarle atención a su hijo este hace todo tipo de reproches, y no quiere una escena a mitad de la calle.

Sasuke solo pudo verlo partir hacia la frutería en la que antes estaba en busca de su hija.

— Naruto, en donde siempre. —Sasuke lo dijo al aire, pero estaba seguro de que había sido escuchado.

La comisura derecha de los labios de Naruto se alzó en una sonrisa de lado, definitivamente lo había escuchado.

**Gaby007~ / Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007**

Su aliento se podía ver por medio de vapor que salía de su boca, lo único que iluminaba aquélla cueva era la fogata que él mismo había hecho. Naruto estaba tardando mucho, comenzaba a cansarse. Y entonces lo vió, un pequeño sapo con curiosos rasgos, cargando en su lomo un pergamino. ¿Lo ha dejado botado?

El Uchiha hizo una mueca, pero aun asi sacó uno de sus brazos del cálido interior de su capa para tomar el pergamino del sapo y desenrollarlo, leyendo lo que en tinta negra se dejaba ver. Una caligrafía muy descuidada, pero no iba a detenerse por ello. Se acercó más al fuego, lo suficiente como para leer decentemente.

《 ¡Estoy en las termas, Sasuke-teme! Kiba me trajo, y estoy ahora con algunos amigos por acá, deberías venir. 》

Interesante, lo plantaba por sus amigos. Hizo una ligera mueca, no estaba en contra de que Naruto tuviera muchos amigos de hace tiempo, como Kiba o Shikamaru o el tal Lee, pero que lo dejara a _él _por _ellos_ era un asunto completamente distinto, ya se las cobraría. El sapo ya se había instalado en su regazo, esperando recibir de nuevo su pergamino. Lo volvió a enrollar, y lo dejó en el loco del pequeño animal, que pronto se perdió de nuevo en la obscuridad de la noche seguramente al portal de su verdadero hogar después de ser invocado. Y encima el tontorrón no se atreve a decírselo de cara si no por medio de un mensaje.

Sí, está molesto. Y mucho.

¿Cambia un momento de intimidad entre los dos por los amigos? No es solo sexo, claro que no, ambos ya han admitido sus sentimientos y- ¿Por qué rayos le afecta tanto? Vio a Naruto ayer, tuvieron la oportunidad de ir a un lago, entonces no debería de afectarle tanto. De hecho, ¿Por qué no mejor ir a unirse? Podría jugar bajo el agua con Naruto, y no precisamente a juegos inocentes de niños que forman cuencos con sus manos y toman agua desde abajo para arrojarla al rostro del otro, claro que no.

Sus juegos son más complejos, una pequeña travesura por dejarle esperando en una húmeda cueva, con el calor de una solitaria fogata y, ¿por qué no? Hasta ansioso.

**Gaby007~ / Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007**

— ¿No dijiste que no iba a tardar?

— ¡No es mi culpa si se tarda'ttebayo! Sasuke-teme es así, ni siquiera es seguro que venga. —El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros, cruzando sus piernas bajo el agua. La pequeña toalla blanca , enredada en su cadera para ocultar lo necesario del resto, se ajustó aún más a su musculo natural, pero no se fijó en eso. 《Quizá se ha enojado conmigo…》

Naruto suspiró, deslizándose más hacia el interior del agua, en algún punto el agua le llegó un poco más debajo de la nariz, sus brazos seguían en los bordes de las termas. Próximo a ser el séptimo Hokage, apenas tenía tiempo para pasar con sus amigos de esa forma, incluso tiene tiempo limitado con Sasuke, y Bolt no ayudaba mucho con sus pedidos _exagerados_ de atención. El chiquillo le gusta, es un bodoque igual a él hace años, verlo lo transportaba a buenos recuerdos vividos de antaño, en donde jugaba a Sasuke al gato y al ratón por años, pasando todo obstáculo que se le ponía enfrente.

Eran años de oro, pero madurar no es cambiar, ¿cierto? ¿El, ha cambiado?

— Ha, llegó.

— Uchiha, ¿Qué tal todo, compañero?

— Joder, tío. Ponte la maldita toalla allá adentro.

— ¿Acaso tenemos algo diferente, Inuzuka?

Naruto reaccionó al escuchar por fin la voz de Sasuke, y al notarla volvió a enderezarse en su lugar. Giró su cabeza apenas un poco, lo necesario para ver hacia atrás, y efectivamente Sasuke llegó completamente desnudo y muy apenas colocándose la toalla. Como siempre, un cuerpo bien formado. ¿Pero, fue tan estrictamente necesario que se lo mostrara a _todos_ sus amigos? Su sonrisa se torció ligeramente,

— Fhé. Presumido. Solo no quiero que entres así, todos aquí tenemos toalla.

— Sí, todos…

— … —Naruto volvió, una vez más, su vista hacia el frente.

— Joder, Chouji, ¿hablas en serio? —La mueca en Kiba fue instantánea, el nombrado solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, rascando una de sus mejillas.

— Solo bromeo, tengo toalla.

Sasuke enarcó una de sus cejas, terminando de anudar la toalla a un costado de su cuerpo y caminando hacia el borde de las termas. Como era de esperar, al lado de Naruto. Repasó con la mirada a los presentes, primero notó a un grupo en ese mismo lugar bastante juntos y charlando entre ellos. Grupo compuesto por Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee, y en el resto solamente Kiba, Naruto y ahora él. Primero se sentó en el borde antes de deslizarse dentro. No contuvo el suspiro de placer al tacto del agua, siempre hace bien a unos músculos fuertes pero algo cansados después de misiones duras, quizá las misiones ya no sean tan brutas como antaño pero seguían siendo largas y algunas cansinas.

Ahora que lo piensa bien, ¿molestar a Naruto? No debe portarse como una perra ardida, ya después obtendría una mejor venganza.

Era mejor olvidarlo y pasar un buen rato allí.

**Gaby007~ / Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007**

— ¿Realmente es lo único que se te ocurre, Naruto? ¿Llevarme a un ramen?

— Oi, oi… ¡No es cualquier ramen! Es el Ichiraku-Ramen'tteba… ¡Puedo afirmar que cada día sabe mejor, de verdad!

— No me gusta el ramen.

— ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te gusta, eh? —La pregunta estuvo hecha con un ligero tono sarcástico, cosa que Sasuke notó, y apenas miró por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto.

— Lo que sea, pero no el ramen. Es chatarra.

— Ala, por amargado. —Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros, la mueca de Sasuke le hizo sonreír con cierta diversión, la risa no se contuvo.

Risa, que por cierto resonó por las nunca desiertas calles de Konoha, siempre una villa animada y activa, incluso de noche. Los faroles ya se habían encendido desde hace rato, los puestos callejeros ya estaban en sus sitios, y la gente aún no dormía por la hora que era. No era tan tarde, muy posiblemente las nueve y tanto, Naruto solo pudo pensar en llevar a Sasuke al Ichiraku como disculpa por dejarle plantado, ¡pero no lo puede culpar, mañana será un día duro! Mañana es cuando Kakashi-sensei entrega su puesto a él, mañana es cuando Naruto será Hokage por primera vez, el poco tiempo que dispone ahora es bastante limitado.

— ¿Y, has pensado en cortarte el cabello? —Preguntó Naruto, usando cierto tono curioso.

— Ah… —El Uchiha pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, notablemente más largo, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza. — No. Me gusta así.

— Te veías mejor antes'ttebayo…

— Pero a mí me gusta así.

— ¡Pero te veías mejor antes!

— Per me gusta más así. Si tanto te gustaba mi yo del pasado, pensaré que usas tus clones y un henge para cosas raras.

— …

— Naruto. ¿Puede ser que tú…?

— ¡Solo bromeo! ¡Bromeo, bromeo, bromeo! Diablos, teme… —Sasuke volvió su mirada hacia el frente, internamente divertido.

¿Lo que afirma Naruto es la verdad? Esa efusividad y nerviosismo en la respuesta lo deja pensando, pero no puede ser que Naruto sea tan idiota como para usar a un clon estando él allí, ¿cierto?

Sasuke no se reemplaza, por nada. Ni por ninguna Haruno ni por alguna Hyuuga, Sasuke es irremplazable.

Y de nuevo, más risas resonaron por la calle, llamando la atención de algunos presentes. Sasuke mientras tanto siguió mirando hacia el frente, ya se acercaban al barrio del Ichiraku, su destino. Naruto estaba _regodeándose _del asunto anterior, con aquella actitud tan jovial y emocionante de siempre, Naruto no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. ¿O será solo con él?

¿Es así con la chica _esa_?

Era mejor no pensar en eso, porque la respuesta claramente es una negativa, ¿verdad? Más le vale a Naruto que sea así.

Finalmente llegaron al tan dichoso restaurante de ramen de Teuchi, ambos apartaron los banderines de arriba y tomaron asiento, el lugar estaba solo a excepción de ellos dos, el dueño del puesto y la hija de este, Ayame.

— Naruto, Sasuke, ¿Qué tal las cosas? —Junto a una sonrisa servicial, Teuchi habló, y segundos después continuó. — ¿Qué van a pedir, muchachos?

— Uno grande de ternera, otro de miso y… otro de ternera, con soja y ración extra de huevo cocido.

— Plato pequeño, miso ramen.

— ¿Pequeño?

— ¿Vas a comenzar a molestar? —Replicó el mayor, pero su rostro seguía relajado, no lo dijo de forma brusca si no serena y hasta cierto punto divertida.

— Na, na, Sasuke, no debes de enojarte'dattebayo~

— ¿Y que tal las misiones? —Ahora fue el turno de Ayame de hablar, mientras cortaba los vegetales y agregaba pimientos al primer plato de ramen, su padre mientras tanto preparaba la segunda guarnición de pasta, igualmente pendiente de la charla.

La noche para ambos comenzó de verdad con una charla con ambos individuos, algunos buenos tazones de ramen y un poco más. Sasuke se mantuvo a raya, como había dicho antes el ramen no era algo que le gustase mucho, podía comerlo de vez en cuando y era verdad que el casero era mucho más saludable que el instantáneo pero ramen era ramen, y a él no le gusta el ramen. Era solo para acompañar a Naruto un rato, aunque posiblemente él sea quien pague todo.

— Ah, dame eso~ —Alegremente, separó los palillos y tomó un trozo de naruto del ramen de Sasuke, este apenas y asintió.

— Si tanto quieres, pide otro. Dobe.

— Teme~ ¿Me lo pagarás, cierto?

— …

— ¿Cierto~?

— Tsk. Teuchi, uno más. Grande, por favor.

— En marcha. —El nombrado, junto a su hija, se giró para poner nuevos fideos previamente hechos y comenzar a prepararlos, la sonrisa en sus labios nadie se la quitaba. Sus dos mejores clientes, era mejor cuando Sasuke acompañaba a Naruto, siempre lograba hacerle gastar más dinero en uno o dos platos más.

— ¡Teme, por eso te quiero!

— Glotón.

— No rechaces mis sentimientos así, Sasuke-teme'dattebayo…

Teuchi, por quien no lo haya entendido aún el dueño del Ichiraku-Ramen, sonrió. Ya era habitual ver aquéllas escenas, en donde ambos chicos acudían a su puesto a pasar el tiempo, era un lugar que se había convertido en todo menos en un puesto normal de ramen, incluso Ayame se lo mencionó alguna vez. En ese lugar, detrás de ese mostrador y preparando su tan famoso ramen, había visto muchas cosas, y escuchado también. Sabe todo sobre esos dos chicos, no hay un detalle que haya pasado por alto, desde sus manos unidas en la barra hasta las miradas tan poderosas y cargadas de distintos sentimientos. A Ayame le parecía tierno, ¿Qué pensaba él? Era una pareja muy jovial, tenía que sacarlos a escobazos de su puesto para que no estuvieran de calientes y arruinaran su reputación, después de todo tenían la chispa de la juventud aún latentes, aunque no lo entiende. ¿Por qué si tanto se quieren están con dos chicas totalmente distintas?

— Sale un Miso-Ramen.

Ambos jóvenes alzaron su vista al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon una vez más al señor del ramen, siendo uno más efusivo y alegre que el otro, aburrido y solo a la espera de irse de allí junto a su amante.

— ¡A darle!

— ¿Puedes hacer menos ruido mientras comes, sí?

— ¡No! … La verdad es que no creo que pueda~

Sasuke suspiró, esa efusividad de Naruto esa noche era increíble, seguro por lo que mañana se aproximará. Naruto, Hokage… Al menos uno de los dos logró su meta de hace años con satisfacción, por otro lado él tiene a una Uchiha menor con lentes, sigue siendo una vergüenza que _sus _genes fueran arruinados por los de Sakura.

Malditos celos, llevan a hacer cosas muy idiotas.

**Gaby007~ / Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007**

— Sasuke-kun~ ¿Qué tal tu día?

La emoción en la voz de Sakura fue grande cuando Sasuke entró finalmente a la casa, de nuevo a su lado. ¿Podía una mujer ser más feliz teniendo al hombre de sus sueños y a un fruto del amor de ambos en casa? Sasuke cerró la puerta a su espalda y tranquilamente se quitó la capa, dejándola en el perchero. Procedió a quitarse el calzado, ponerse unas sandalias para estar en casa sin ensuciar y subir el pequeño escalón que dividía el recibidor de lo que era la casa, casa que le parecía más desconocida que conocida, sin duda. La pregunta fue ignorada, cabe mencionar. Sakura lo notó, pero no se rindió.

— Preparé la cena, Sasuke. Está en-

— Ya he cenado, y voy de salida.

— ¿Eh? —Los ojos jade de la pelirrosa siguieron a Sasuke, quien apenas entró a la cocina salió de la misma con un vaso de agua, bebiendo de este hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad hasta que volvió a hablar.

— Cené con Naruto. Ramen.

Asqueroso ramen, le faltó agregar, pero toleró por Naruto hasta dos tazones, solo por acompañarlo hasta el final.

— Ah… —Sakura apretó ligeramente la tela blanca de su delantal blanco, y ella que se había esmerado tanto en cocinar algo decente…

¿Por qué, por qué? ¡¿Por qué siempre Sasuke pasa tanto tiempo con Naruto, por qué no con ella, por qué cuando ambos están descansando de misiones no le habla y solo sale, por qué cuando Naruto y él están de misión se tardan de más, por qué ella no puede ser además de su esposa una amiga más?! No iba a llorar, Sakra era una chica fuerte, inteligente, pero no tuvo la inteligencia de ver más allá de lo que ella quería ver, de nuevo engañada por Sasuke.

— ¿Y… hacia dónde vas?

— Iré con Naruto.

Oh, Sasuke. _Que_ **te** den.

¡Y por todos los dioses, que Hinata le tome más tiempo a Naruto y no a visitar a Neji!

Sakura se esforzó por dar una sonrisa. Una vez más, Naruto. ¿Qué tan buenos amigos son que literalmente están todos los días juntos? Oh, pero Naruto será Hoage pronto, y no tendrá tiempo para lo demás, ¿cierto? Allí será cuando volverá a tener a Sasuke solo para ella, en ese momento no se le ocurrió pensar que realmente Sasuke no fue solo para ella, de hecho nunca lo fue.

**Gaby007~ / Comunidad SinJu / Gaby007**

La noche era bastante fresca, y más aún en lo alto de un árbol, sentado en la rama más alta del mismo y con sus pies tranquilamente balanceándose de adelante a atrás, el aroma que había por toda la zona eran de pinos y robles, fuertes árboles y bastante maduros, Naruto estaba en uno de los tantos bosques que protegían a Konoha del resto, lo que le hacía honor a _la villa oculta entre las hojas._ Sus manos estaban tomadas a la fuerte rama que soportaba su peso, en uno de los tantos robles de la zona, se supone que allí deberían de encontrarse, pero Sasuke tiene la costumbre de ducharse cada noche y él lo esperaba, solo que allí. Ya ha notado que Sakura-Chan se irrita un poco cuando él está en su casa, no entiende lo que le pasa a la chica pelirrosa como para mandarle malas miradas desde la cocina cuando Sasuke y él están en su sala. Por otro lado, Hinata siempre trata bien a Sasuke aunque ni se hablen, le ofrece té y de todo, incluso le ha ofrecido comer con ellos, cómicamente nunca han cruzado palabras, o Sasuke simplemente no contesta.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando algo cortó el aire, rápidamente bajó la mirada y captó al recién llegado.

Sasuke.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, apretó su agarre en la rama y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el frente, lo suficiente para mirar perfectamente a Sasuke y saludarlo como se debe.

— ¡Por fin! Pensé que te habías perdido _por el camino de la vida_'ttebayo~

Sasuke apenas reaccionó con una mueca, la sonrisa del otro se alargó aún más. Siguió con su zafiro mirar al Uchiha cuando este saltó de rama en rama hacia él, y después la rama en la que él estaba vibró cuando llegó a la cima, con él. Con Naruto, en donde debía estar, el lugar en donde pertenecía.

Siempre con Naruto.

— Me duchaba. Por eso tardé. ¿Fue… mucho?

— Ya. Lo. Sé~ —De hecho, antes lo estaba pensando, Sasuke siempre es un pulcro, y le gustaba comprobarlo. Lo hizo en ese momento cuando alzó su mano izquierda y tocó los largos cabellos del mayor, tirando inocentemente de ellos en su dirección. — No. Es una buena noche, ¿no?

Esos cabellos negros estaban algo resbaladizos, consecuencia del agua y shampoo de esa ducha, seguro sus dedos huelen a Sasuke ahora.

Que bien~

— Lo es. Es fresca, cursi.

— Jhé~

Cursí… Puede que lo sea, pero solo lo necesario, si era con Sasuke estaba bien ser un cursi y todo lo que fuera necesario. No quiere parecer aburrido en cualquier momento, ¡aunque eso nunca pasará, Naruto lo sabe!

— No está mal ser cursi, ¿cierto? —Naruto volvió a hablar, Sasuke apenas le dirigió mirada fija, antes de volverla hacia el frente y encogerse de hombros.

— No está mal, pero es raro.

— ¿Mucho?

— ¿Por qué no te callas ya?

— Amargo.

— Idiota.

— Bastardo.

— Cara de asno.

— ¡Cara de asno! —Repitió Naruto, usando un tono divertido y algo incrédulo, después soltó una risota, a la que Sasuke no pudo evitar unírsele, solo que él no fue tan ruidoso como Naruto.

Y entonces, una protesta de parte del estómago de Naruto hizo que Sasuke bajara su mirada de los ojos de Naruto hacia el estomago de este, cubierto por la sudadera naranja y negra que suele tener desde hace tiempo ya.

— ¿Tenías que arruinar el momento?

— Yo… creo que me ha dado hambre de nuevo~

— Nh. Tendrás suerte si Teuchi aún está. O Ayame.

— ¿Eso significa… que me comprarás otro ramen'ttebayo~? —La emoción, una vez más, fue evidente en el tono de voz de Naruto. Sasuke apenas asintió, no era necesario afirmarlo si ya lo había entendido.

— No eres tan lento como antes, usuratonkachi.

— ¿Qué rayos significa eso, teme…? ¡Más respeto, que seré tu hokage!

— Entonces celebremos, antes de que cierren. Me plantearé bien el si debo de obedecerte o no, Usuratonkachi.

Sí, un día completamente normal para los dos, lleno de peleas, momentos masomenos decentes, un despertar aburrido junto a otra gente –al menos para Sasuke, que Naruto adora desayunar la comida de Hinata pero no más– tiempo entre ellos, ramen, más tiempo entre ellos, acucuchos y uno que otro beso, incluso a _más._

¡Y es que, por más que lo quieran, Naruto y Sasuke no se dejarán de amar por estar al lado de otra persona, y aunque sea a escondidas seguirán viéndose hasta el final!

Ni una Hyuuga ni una Haruno, solo Uzumaki y Uchiha, Uchiha y Uzumaki.

— ¡Papá, te he encontrado! ¡Ae', que de mí no te escapas, mal padre!

— ¡Rayos!

— Igualito a ti, eh.

— ¡Calla, mouh!

Un día completamente normal.

**Fin.**

_¿Continuará?_

Tengo pensado escribir un verdadero final de Naruto en versión SN/NS ó SNS, pero para ello NECESITO saber que lo quieren, no me gusta escribir historias de capítulos si no lo quieren así. Y lo haré, vaya que sí. ¿Yo, Gabriela, escritora y una amante más de esta pareja, tengo su apoyo?

Si tengo mucha suerte, quizá lo haga con una persona sumamente especial para mi…

Hablo de mi hermana, ella también está indignada.

Sí, Alisa (?

Nop, alguien mucho más especial, Alisa ya no me mima –corazón roto. (?)

En fin… nos volveremos a leer, de eso no hay duda, pero antes tengo algunos proyectos pendientes qué terminar, y lo pienso hacer.

Nos leemos para la próxima historia.


End file.
